Selena Gomez
) | occupation = Singer, actress, fashion designer | ship name = Jelena }}Selena Marie Gomez (born July 22, 1992) is an American actress and singer. She has been in an on and off relationship with Justin Bieber since December 2010. The last time they were together was in October 2017 and had broken up again March 2018. Relationship Scooter Braun called Selena Gomez' mom, which is also her manager. In July 2009, Justin Bieber said he liked Selena Gomez on 101.3 KDWB.[https://twitter.com/MyNameIsEmmy1/status/2670429374 Twitter - @justinbieber You like @selenagomez? Blahh; You just lost yourself some fans!] The same year they also met each other. For the first year they knew each other, they remained friends and Selena even said he was like a "little brother" to her. Rumours of the two popstars having a relationship started passing through the Internet, especially through social networking site Twitter, around mid to late 2010, when the two were pictured hanging out, holding hands and laughing with each other. After hearing about rumours, both Gomez and Bieber expressed about how much they are 'just best friends.' On The Ellen DeGeneres Show, ''Selena says she sees Justin as 'a younger brother,' just wanting to protect him. Their relationship heated up in January, 2011 when photos showed the two with their arms around each other while basking poolside in Mexico. They made their public debut as a couple at the Oscars after party in March 2011. Nasty and hateful rumours were targeted to Selena online, most of them on Twitter, and were mainly aimed by Bieber's fans, saying she's 'using him for fame' or 'to annoy his fans.' Selena also received death threats from Justin's fans, but, she couldn't care less. Soon, around mid-2011, while holidaying in Hawaii, the couple practically confirmed their relationship when pictures of the two leaked out. It was also reported that both Selena and Justin had lost their virginity while on their romantic getaway in June-July 2011. Selena had said: "I wore my purity ring since I was eleven and I respect the meaning of the ring, but it isn't for everyone," after sources claim that Gomez removed her ring while dating Bieber. Reports say that Bieber shouted at paparazzi that Selena's his girlfriend and he loves her; but before then, around a month before their holiday, Gomez came out with the relationship of her and Bieber, and confirmed it herself, after months of hiding their love. In February 2012, Gomez posted on Twitter a picture of a flower stating, "Loves me, loves me not.", which sparked rumors of the couple splitting. In end 2012 and beginning 2013 Selena was dancing to a couple breakup songs which were obviously referring to Justin. They were also spotted out after their split on November 20, 2015, and Justin sang the song "my girl" to her. On March 19, 2016 Justin took to instagram an old picture of him with selena kissing and captioned it "feels" and selena later on liked the picture. Afterward during the month on the 23rd Selena was at Justin's concert for his purpose album and was later rumored to be wearing his flannel from his concert in a picture with a fan. In August 2016, Both Gomez and Bieber ranted at each other after Bieber was posting several pictures of his new rumored girlfriend, Sofia Richie, for which he received hate from his fans and haters. He threatened to make his Instagram account private if fans were to continue this appauling behaviour. Gomez commented on the post that threatened fans "If you can't handle the hate, then stop posting pictures of your girlfriend lol," Gomez commented on one of his pics of her. "It should be special between you two only. Don't be mad at your fans. They love you.", Bieber replied indireclty with "It's funny to see people that used me for attention and still try to point the finger this way," It's not confirmed that this comment was towards Selena, it could've been a reply to "Perez Hilton" a guy who would shade and hate on Justin all the time, and now he's giving him an advice on how he should take a break from social media.There were fake comments circling around on the internet, which one of them was by Selena which stated that he cheated on her and the other other one by Justin which also said that she cheated on him with Zayn from One Direction. The former lovers-turned-frenemies continued to shade eachother. Bieber later on deactivated his Instagram account which caused a riot online; even fans blaming Selena. She took to her snapchat to apologize and said; "What I said was pointless". Some fans has said that the two may no longer be friends. In October 2017, Justin and Selena were seen together on multiple occasions. The couple are rumored to be back together but it is not official yet. In November 2017, Justin and Selena were spotted kissing at one of his hockey games. In March 2018, a week after Selena posted an Instagram happy birthday, the couple had broken up once again. Songs Songs about their relationship. '''Justin’s songs:' Believe (2012) * As Long As You Love Me (2012) * She Don't Like The Lights (2012) Believe Acoustic (2013) * Nothing Like Us Journals (2013) * All That Matters * Flatline * Alone Purpose (2015) * Mark My Words (2015) * What Do You Mean? (2015) * Sorry (2015) * The Most (2014, later made into Where Are Ü Now) Unreleased * 2010: Latin Girl * 2013: Perfect Together * 2014: It's All Gonna Be Okay * 2014: It's Working * 2014: Show You Off * 2014: Better & Better Without You * 2014: Faithful * 2014: Unconditional (unreleased) * 2015: If I Would Have Met You In 5 Years (unreleased) Selena’s songs: * 2013: Love Will Remember * 2014: The Heart Wants What It WantsRyan Seacrest On Air on November 6 2014 * 2019: Lose You To Love Me Duets: * 2012: Strong (leaked) * 2013: Can't Steal Our Love (leaked) * 2014: Unfamiliar (leaked) Trivia * Justin & Selena used to watch Bob's Burgers together. * Selena said that kissing Justin on the 'kiss cam' at the lakers game was the most humiliating thing she's done. *Justin attended Selena's 21st birthday party. *In an interview with Lopez Tonight, Selena said that Justin wanted her to remove her high heels because Selena was taller than him. Selena refused. * Justin & Selena have both recorded the same song but not as a duet. Gallery Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez selfie.jpg Justin Bieber hugging Selena Gomez.png Justin holding Selena's hands in August 2014.jpg Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez 2014 selfie.jpg Justin and Selena taking picture together.jpg|'justinbieber' "#heartbreaker" via Instagram Selena Gomez Elle photoshoot.jpg|'justinbieber' via Instagram Selena Gomez and Vanessa Price.jpg|'justinbieber' via Instagram Selena Gomez in Justin's kitchen.jpg|'justinbieber' via Instagram Justin kissing Selena.png Justin Bieber with Selena Gomez.jpg Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber 2012.png Jeleneaawesome.jpeg Justin with friends.jpg|'alfredoflores' "Lovin the Crew. @justinbieber @selenagomez @therealfrancia @khalil916" via Instagram Justin with Selena 2012.jpg|'justinbieber' via Instagram Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber laughing.jpg|'justinbieber' via Instagram Justin and Selena eating.png Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez with a fan.png Justin Bieber & Selena Gomez in Malibu 2012.jpg Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber sitting together.png Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber 2011 TSR.jpg Selena Gomez hits the lights.jpg|'justinbieber' "Hit the lights" via Instagram Justin and Selena Gomez watching a movie.jpg|'justinbieber' "Paranormal activity" via Instagram Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez watching a movie.jpg|'justinbieber' "Me and my besty watching a movie" via Instagram Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez with children.jpg|'justinbieber' "Brangelina 2.0 hahahahahaha" via Instagram (caption deleted) Justin Bieber hugging Selena Gomez on a jet.jpg|'justinbieber' ":)" Instagram Justin Bieber kisses Selena Gomez September 2011.jpg|'justinbieber' via Instagram Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez August 2011.jpg|'justinbieber' "My babbyyyy" via Instagram Justin swimming with friends.jpg|'alfredoflores' "Swimming with the boys.. ;)" via Instagram Justin kisses Selena July 2011.jpg|'justinbieber' "Happy bday baby" via Instagram Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber VMA's 2011.jpg Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez.jpg Justin and Selena G..jpg Justin Bieber kissing Selena Gomez.jpg Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez hoildays collage.png Tumblr m89h1ulS0l1qgsh7wo5 250.jpg 60358-original.jpg Justin Bieber 17th birthday with Selena Gomez.jpeg Justin Bieber spoon swaggin.jpg|'alfredoflores' "#tbt spoon swaggin." via Instagram Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez at VMA's 2010.jpg Selena Gomez Kids Choice Awards 2010.jpg J&S.jpg References Category:Girlfriends Category:Singers Category:Collaborators